Flat panel display (“FPD”) devices such as liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices or organic electroluminescence devices generally comprise scan drivers and data drivers for driving a panel through scan lines and data lines, respectively. Each of the scan lines connects a pin of a scan driver to a pixel of the panel. The number of the scan lines equals that of the pins of the scan drivers. Likewise, each of the data lines connects a pin of a data driver to a pixel of the panel, and the number of the data lines equals that of the pins of the data drivers.
Conventional FPD devices are designed with a dual-display or double-display panel, which comprises a main panel and a sub-panel. Generally, the main panel serves to provide main display functions of an electronic product, and the sub-panel serves to provide subsidiary display functions such as a caller identity display or a clock display. The main panel and the sub-panel are generally independent of each other, and comprise individual driving circuits. As a result, a dual-panel FPD device must have double the number of scan lines of a single-panel FPD device. Given a resolution of 128×160, a single-panel FPD device has 160 scan lines supported by a scan driver having 160 pins, and a double-panel FPD device will have 320 scan lines which are supported by two such scan drivers or a 320-pin scan driver, disadvantageously resulting in an undesirable increase in device size. It is thus desirable to have an FPD device that provides a dual display function without increasing the pins or scan drivers used for a single-panel FPD device.